Captain Hooks Daughter
by paily4ever
Summary: Emma Finds Out Exactly What Hooks Like When His Daughter Turns Up In Storybrooke Swan Queen Pairing With OC Also G P


**G P OC WITH SWAN QUEEN NOT FOR SOME MENTION OF CAPTAIN SWAN AND OUTLAW QUEEN BUT MAINLY SWAN QUEEN AND OC.**

Emma's POV

God Regina looks hot today, I think as I watch her sit side by side with henry.

She was deep in concentration looking for clues in finding the author of the once upon a time book.

Her brow was furrowed and her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth making her look utterly adorable.

I never thought I would refer to Regina as adorable but things have changed now we have become quite close friends.

The term friends leaves me feeling somewhat disappointed, disappointed that I was with killian instead of Regina.

I also feel guilty at the thought of killian he has been nothing but the perfect boyfriend ever since we got together.

He even gave up his beloved ship for me, a fact he keeps reminding me of.

I don't think he does it on purpose but sometimes when he wants to stay over he makes me feel sorry for him when he mentions sleeping at the docks.

And of course me hating the thought of him sleeping there invite him to sleep at our apartment, but not in my bed even though he's tried on many occasions.

I just don't feel right sleeping with him knowing I would be imagining being with someone else.

But I don't think I could break up with him knowing the sacrifice he has made for me.

Seeing henry approaching me I put a smile on my face and greet him.

"Hey henry find anything useful" I say with false cheerfulness, because a part of me never wants to find the author that could write Robin Hood back into Regina's life.

"Nothing as of yet but I've got a feeling were getting pretty close to finding something" he says voice full of hope.

Hope that his other mother can find the happiness she wants and deserves.

All of a sudden henrys eyes and posture harden up whilst looking at something behind me.

Confused at what has made henry so tense I turn around and see killian strutting up to us cocky grin in place.

As soon as he reaches us he slings his arm around my shoulder, pulls me into him and kisses me full on the mouth.

Shocked at his behaviour in front of henry it takes a moment to push him away from me.

"killian what are you doing?" I say in a hushed whisper trying not to draw attention to us.

"Greeting my woman what does it look like" he says genuinely confused at my reaction.

"She is not your woman" henry shouts rage clear in his voice.

Henrys outburst must have attracted Regina's attention because I could see her storming over to us out of the corner of my eye.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Regina asks henry in concern.

"Him treating ma like a piece of meat and calling her his woman" henry replies the earlier rage still present.

I see anger rise up in Regina's expression which confuses me why would that anger Regina?

"I am referring to her as that because that's what she is my woman and you should treat your elders with more respect" killians says harshly.

The look on Regina's face changes from anger to murderous in a second.

"If you ever speak to my son like that again you lose a few more limbs are we clear" Regina grinds out between clenched teeth.

Killian gulps and nods his head clever enough not to go against Regina.

"Oh and another thing Emma is her own woman not yours" Regina says whilst looking me straight in the eyes.

I stare back at Regina as I feel tears well up in my eyes at her words.

I am broken out of my trance by a loud laugh coming from behind me.

We all turn round to see a young looking female dressed head to toe in black leather.

I feel my jaw drop, she was gorgeous she had shoulder length black hair clear blue eyes and from what I could tell lean muscles in all the right places.

"Well pops it seems like someone has finally managed to put you in your place" the stranger says with a smirk

The words don't register in my mind immediately but I turn when I her a sharp intake of breath from beside me.

Killian was looking at the stranger with shock and surprise.

And it suddenly clicks.

This person was killians daughter a daughter I knew nothing about.

 **if people like this I will be updating next Friday thanks**


End file.
